Twrminus
Dangerously Fast and Ready for 2015. Enjoy all of your TwrWare titles and more at ridiculously fast speed with zero slowdowns. No more Framerate Drops, No more random crashing. This is the system for you. Obviously, this is for people who can use a computer without any issues, and handle most basic problems. The Twrminus '''is a operating system that is designed to play TwrWare titles with speed and also download them with ease. It has other features as well, as shown in a 2014 live stream sometime in April. Those features included being able to receive desktop and in-game notifications whenever you received a Email, if a Software Update had been released, if a new TwrWare game released or had a update (includes background updating), or, if you synced your Facebook account to the OS, you received notifications whenever you received a message, or someone tags you in a status. It is also possible to open apps with ease similar to how Android devices has all apps stored in the "app drawer". There are various models and versions of the Twrminus, but most of them operate the same. The Twrminus is not designed off Windows 100%, so certain Windows plugins and programs will not work. Below you can find out what version and model of the Twrminus that you may want, as well as any prices that it may have. Twrminus Version A (Free) This is the version used during the live stream. It is packaged in a ISO or similar, and is manually installed on a compatible piece of hardware. (Preferably a computer.) Although this is free, there is no guarantee that it will run smoothly because a computer may lack the requirements for the OS. It can be installed onto VmWare Workstation, but this is not recommended because Virtual Machines cannot properly use the power of the Twrminus. (It also can overheat machines when this method is done.) A recommended choice is to configure the Twrminus to enable Dual-Booting so that when the user powers on their computer they are given a choice to open '''Twrminus Home '''or go to Windows 7/8/8.1. If the user is using a seperate machine that is not their primary, they can simply make '''Twrminus '''their primary operating system so there is more disk space. Twrminus Version B ($20-$400) '''Out of Stock This is a custom built console/PC that comes with the Twrminus already installed on it. Orders can be packaged to contain four gaming controllers. The price can vary, but remember you are getting a extreme amount of power, at 75% off expected price. (Contains built in Wi-Fi and 3G Data.) Twrminus Version B, Model B ($80) Out of Stock This is a tiny PC that can do the same (almost) as the other models. There is only two usb ports, a HDMI out, and various outputs for speakers and such. Dropping it on a solid surface is not recommended. (Contains built in Wi-Fi.) Twrminus Version B, Model C ($1000) Unavailable. This is Codename: Juggernaut. Contains the Twrminus preloaded on it, as well as Redacted OPS II and Arena Fighters. (At the time of purchase, updates may be required on both games at first sign in.) It contains 20 RAID SSD Disks for maximum preformance, Loads of disk space, and contains four gaming controllers. Category:"Twrminology"